MareMania!
by FunNight 2.0
Summary: Sexo, Amistad, Bares, Alcohol, Armas, Sexo, Odio, Rencor, Infielidad, Que Mas Pueden Pedir Gente!, Dejad Reviews, Porque Nadie Deja Reviews! . Adios!, Y Disfruten! c:


**Nueva Fic Biches! Disfruten!, Porque Costo ¬¬**

* * *

Era un pacifico día en Ponyville hasta que, por causa de una Pegaso color Cían la ventana de la princesa Twilight Sparkle se destroza en mil pedazos...

- Maldita sea RD!, Ya es la quinta vez en la semana!, no sabes volar o que?! -

- Ups..., perdón, es que estoy practicando una maniobra nueva... -

. TODOS LOS DÍAS?! -

- Si, es que, amm.. porque... amm.. -

- Rainbow, ya dime que precisas, bits, hechizos, que?, que estoy ocupada... -

- No preciso nada, pero no me vendrían mal un par de... ESPERA!, ocupada dijiste?! -

- Si, yo también tengo una vida, PRIVADA!, en la que hago mis cosas, sabias? -

- Oki, no te enojes, pero en que trabajas? -

* * *

**"Nota Del Lector": watch?v=yVIRcnlRKF8 Da Mas Introducción En La Historia (Recomiendo Escuchar)**

* * *

- En un hechizo nuevo que encontré en el libro de **Starwill El Barbado **en la "Biblioteca Real", el hechizo no tiene descripción, pero dice que el hechizo solo puede ser lanzado a a un Pony macho, en una hembra no funcionara el hechizo.. -

- Wow!, se quien estaría muy feliz de probarlo!, tengo un amigo que llego hace un par de días y te ayudara sin problemas, - _Susurrándole al oído - _ Y mas si le dieras unos Bits por el trabajo! -

- Okay RD Tráelo pero, mas te vale que sea uno decente no como el de la ultima vez.. -

De repente a ambas les salio una nube de recuerdo de la cabeza y apareció en ella el recuerdo de un Pony Vagabundo, vestido de negro con un pañuelo negro atado a la parte de abajo de su cara como un pandillero, que salia de la Biblioteca prendida fuego, robándose algunos libros y con Twilight noqueada en el suelo de la Biblioteca...

- Amm... si, con eso, es que el dijo que lo ayudara a conseguir Bits y pensé que ayudándote le darías algo... -

- Ya, Rainbow, ve a por el.. -

**Rainbow Dash POV**

Iré a por Black, mas le vale al idiota que este en su casa no iré a buscarlo por todo Ponyville -_-.., me avivo y a la distancia veo la casa de Black en una no muy grande nube.., llego y SORPRESA!, como esperaba, no esta en casa, me doy vuelta, me acerco al borde de la nube, y a vigilar!...

- Ehh!, aléjate de mi! -

_* Que ah sido eso?.. *_

Miro a lo lejos a un Pony que le quitaba el bolso a una Pony, y no era cualquier Pony era Bom Bom!, una de mis mejores amigas!

_* Ya vera el maldito! *_

Salto de la nube sin mirar abajo y empiezo a caer..., siento como la brisa danza por todo mi rostro suavemente, espero al momento preciso.., y hago un Sonic Rainbow para ganar mas impulso, mientras caigo en una forma en la que quedan mis piernas hacia adelante haciendo una patada voladora, veo a un Pony apuntándome con una Sniper a lo lejos, como si todos esto fuera una trampa, un trampa para asesinarme...

*BOOM*

- Demonios Black! si no estuvieses lastimado del ala! -

Segundos antes de que la bala impactara sobre mi pecho veo como un cuerpo color negro se interpone entre la bala y yo...

- BLACK! -

Veo como el Sniper se va.. y Black cae sobre mis brazos con una herida de muerte en el pecho...

- BLACK!, Estas bien?! -

- Si, no sabes, estoy de maravilla - Dijo con sarcasmo

- Veo que tu función sarcástica no se averió -

- Argh!, no seas floja!, llévame al hospital, no quiero morir salvándote a ti!, hoy tenia una cita -

- JAJ! Mentiroso!.. -

- Solo llévame! -

**Horas Después / BlackLight POV **

Dios, siempre termino lastimado por salvar a una yegua de algo o alguien ¬¬ , encima Rainbow que se cuida menos que nada.. ESPEREN! Estoy despertando Wii!

- Oye... -

- Oye... Black.. -

- DESPIERTA! - Esto ultimo, como es de esperar Rainbow lo dijo con una bofetada en mi rostro porque le gusta golpearme..

- AUCH!, Tanto te costaba esperar que despertara completamente?! -

- Ups!, perdón, pensé que te morías -

- Pos, como ya viste, casi lo hago para salvarte a ti! -

- Ah.. si sobre eso, muchas gracias -

Luego de las "Sinceras" palabras de RD Hizo algo que nunca espere..., me beso, fue un beso en la mejilla, pero igual!, desde cuando RD es así de tierna con la gente, o mejor dicho conmigo?!

- Eso, es por haberme salvado.. -

- Gracias -

- Y esto es por haberme asustado - *Me golpea media mente fuerte con una bofetada en la cara* ¬¬

- Si no fueras descuidada yo no estaría aquí.. -

- Oki, para la próxima me cuido mas.. -

- Pero, a todo esto, porque me buscabas? -

- Quería saber si querías ganar algunos Bits.. -

- Haber, cuéntame mas... -

- Un hechizo.. -

- Me reuso -

- Un hechizo lanzado por la princesa Twilight Sparkle.. -

- Donde?, y cuando? -

- En la biblioteca, la próxima semana a las 17:00 HS -

- Allí nos vemos, dormiré toda la semana.. -

- Adios.. -

- Adios.. -

**1 Semana Despues**

**- **Listo Black? -

- Completamente listo lindura.. -

- Ya basta Black!, que no me digas así! -

- Ya!, no te enojes lindura.. -

- Black.. -

- Que?.. -

- Quédate quieto.. -

- Ok.. -

Aquí vamos, Twilight lista para dispararme un hechizo desconocido que me podría transformar en un ser raro o algo así..., o pero, podría pulverizarme en un Zic-Zac

- Tengo que cargar mi magia, el hechizo es muy potente.. -

- Twilight... -

- Si?.. -

- Sabes que, desconociendo el hechizo y diciéndome que es un hechizo potente no ayudas mucho no?.. -

- Bueno.., esas son las condiciones, TÓMALAS, O DÉJALAS.. -

- A la de 3 ? -

- Okay -

- 1.. -

- 2.. -

- 3! -

Veo como Twilight hace que su cuerno lance el hechizo sobre mi, y eso, desgraciadamente es lo ultimo que veo..

**Un Largo Y Depravado Sueño Después..**

- Ahh!.. - Digo mientras me despierto

- Que eres!, y que quieres!? -

- Oye tranquilo viejo baja esa arma -

- Que insinúas idiota!, soy mujer! -

- Perdone señorita, no escucho bien.. -

- Que eres?!, pareces una Pony pero eres distinto, o distinta.. -

- Yo, me llamo Black, y si me sacaras esta venda del ojo izquierdo, te lo agradecería, es que me molesta.. -

- Okay pero, no intentes nada o te disparo! -

- Oye, tranquilízate hermana.. -

La Pony procede a sacarme la venda del ojo izquierdo, y logro empezar a ver mejor, con dificultad pero mejor...

- Wow.. -

DIOS!, Que preciosura de Yegua!, era una Pony de pelaje Blanco con crin Rubia, y lo mejor de todo, tenia unos ojos rojo fuego, que te cautivaban con solo mirarlos..

- Oye.. -

- Tienes novio?.. -

- Novio?..., que es eso? -

- Ya sabes.. -

- No, no se -

- Ya sabes, cuando un macho y una Yegua se quieren.. -

- Macho?.. -

- Oye, me estas asustando.. -

- El que asusta eres tu!, sales con palabras raras como "Novio" o "Macho"... -

- Oye, me prestarías tu teléfono?, es que quiero llamar a la Ponycia.. -

- No, ademas la teniente Rainbow no esta en los cuarteles.. -

- Teniente Rainbow?.., que paso con el teniente ThunderKick? -

- ThunderKick?'.. -

- Me dejas ir?.. -

- No.. -

- Por?.. -

- porque esperare a que vengan mis amigas para liberarte.. -

- Okay.. -

- Mientras, te contare como estuvo mi día, y tu escucharas, por tu propio bien.. -

**Largas Y Aburridas Charlas Mas Tarde..**

- Y así fue como me levante de la cama hoy.. -

- No sabes cuando callarte, cierto?.. -

- Eres Un.. - Las amigas de la Pony irrumpen en la sala.. - Amigas!, como me alegra verlas.. -

- Ellas son tus amigas, y si lo son, ya me puedo ir?.. -

- Quien es la Pony de la voz grave?.. -

- QUE SOY UN PONY!, NO ENTIENDEN, UN PONY!, SOY MACHO!, NO HEMBRA!.. -

- Que es un macho?.. -

- Celestia mía.. -

- Ooookay... -

- Ya me puedo ir?.. -

- No. -

- Ay Celestia!.. -

**Mientras Tanto En Un Mundo Paralelo.. **

- Twilight!, que hiciste!?, Black desapareció! -

- Que hago?!, que hago?!, QUE HAGO?! -

- Pues, no se, podrías, TRAERLO DE VUELTA NO TE PARECE?! -

- No es así De fácil, según mis cálculos tu amiguito Black fue a una dimensión paralela, en la que podría correr peligro.. -

- Y DIME, GENIA!, QUE PONY SE ATREVERIA A IR A AYUDARLO?!.. -

- Rainbow!, eres una genia!.. -

- Que soy que?, es decir..., si, todo fue parte de mi plan.. -

- Ya se quien podrá ayudarnos!, Big Macintosh! -

- Y como harás que acepte arriesgar su vida?!... -

- Tu déjamelo a mi, consigue un par de armas, de fuego y armas blancas.. -

- No hay problema, siempre tengo juguetitos escondidos en todo Ponyville.. -

- Nos vemos aquí en Media hora!.. -

**Un Reclutamiento Después.. Ajiu :3**

- Okay Big este es el plan!, tu te infiltraras en la dimensión paralela en la que ahora esta Black, y me avisaran por una onda telepática cuando ya estén listo para volver, cuídate, y muchas gracias por colaborar... -

- Eeyup.. -

- A la de 3 !.. -

- 1.. -

- 2.. -

- 3! -

* * *

**Hasta Aquí Todo Bishesh! :3 Nos Vemos La Próxima ****AJIU!**

**Se Despide FunNight 2.0**


End file.
